Doubtful Demons
by FalselyBlissful
Summary: This story carries on from the ending of season 2 of the Black Butler anime. SebastianxCiel. More AloisxCiel in future chapters. Rating may also change for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Typical Phantomhive Day

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfic, so please excuse any possible errors. ^^**

**Kuroshitsuji and its characters belong to Yana Toboso.**

**Warning: Mild shonen-ai.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1~**

"Young master, it is time for you to wake up," a familiar voice and the sound of curtains being pulled back. The same ten words he'd heard every morning for countless years. Those words uttered by his dark butler, whom was now leaning over him slightly as he readied his tea and morning snack.

"What is today's schedule?" Questioned the boy as he slowly rose from his slumber, glancing at the butler with his bi-coloured eyes.

"Today's schedule is crystal clear, young master," came the reply, along with an obviously fake smile – or at least, it seemed fake to the young lord; but was it really?

As the day carried on, everyone in the Phantomhive household carried out their daily tasks as usual – Bard in the kitchen (hopefully not planting grenades in the food), Mayrin cleaning things up (hopefully not smashing porcelain), Finny in the garden (hopefully not uprooting trees), Sebastian doing whatever the 'hell' a butler does and finally, Ciel, the head of the Phantomhive name, attending to paperwork in his study. The servants… they're not real. Of course, those three servants were human and therefore would probably be either quite old or already dead by now. The ones that remained in Ciel Phantomhive's mansion were simply illusions, left there to remind him of his human life.

"Sebastian, come here," the young boy muttered, not worrying about the fact that he had worded it almost inaudibly or about the fact that the butler was nowhere in sight. A knock at the door and the slender demon walked in graciously, bowing to his master slightly with a hand splayed over his heart.

"Yes, young master? Is there something you need?" He questioned, straightening his physique.

"Paperwork all day is boring, bring me something sweet," the young bluenette requested, his single uncovered sapphire eye half-lidded as a show of his absolute boredom.

"Young master, – if I may apologize for my refusal – it is rather unhealthy to consume sugary foods in between meals." At that, the younger demon glared at his servant with his now glowing crimson eye.

"Are you refusing to follow my order?!" The boy exclaimed, rising from his seat as he continued to glare at the raven-haired man.

"No, master, I am simply stating my opinion on your healthy eati-"

"_Shut up_!" Ciel's voice bounced off the walls of the spacious room and was followed by an uncomfortably intimate silence.

"Young master… I sincerely apologize for my unacceptable behaviour. I will prepare a sweet treat for the young master at once," with the fake smile back on his face, the butler began to back away towards the door.

"Sebastian," Ciel said, his tone suddenly sounding like that of a curious child.

"Yes, my young lord?" Sebastian replied, halting about a meter from the door.

"Why is it that you constantly flaunt that false smile of yours?" Questioned the boy, as he settled back down in his seat and rested his cheek on his hand.

"False smile, young master? You ordered me to never lie when the contract was first made, did you not, master?" Came the flawlessly worded reply from the raven-haired man. Ciel glared at his servant for a moment before motioning him to come closer. The man approached his master tentatively, keeping his posture perfectly straight the entire time. Eventually, Ciel stood up and grabbed Sebastian's tie firmly, suddenly pulling him closer until the man was leaning over the desk, his gloved hands splayed out on either side of said wooden surface.

"So you claim to smile like that out of pure bliss at the mere sight of me?" The boy challenged as his free hand snaked through the jet black hair before him, whilst his other hand continued to grip the man's tie with bone-crushing force.

"Yes, young master," were the words that slid past the butler's lips in a rather alluring tone. Those lips were soon claimed by those of the young Earl, whom had closed the intimately short distance between the two. The soft kiss didn't last long, as Ciel pulled back, his face quite expressionless.

"To think my young master would resort to such a _human_ act of affection," Sebastian teased, smiling at the boy. His smile disappeared when said boy slapped him across the face.

"Don't talk to me like that!" He exclaimed, glaring at Sebastian once again.

"Talk to you like what, young master?" The dark butler continued, enjoying every millisecond of the teasing manner in which he was speaking to his master.

"You know what I mean; don't attempt to purposefully irritate me like that," he commanded, without the slightest bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Yes, my lord," the servant obeyed, exiting the room to prepare something sweet for the Earl.

* * *

**That's it for Chapter 1. I'll start working on chapter 2 and upload it if I get at least a few reviews on this (3-5, I guess?). Please notify me of any errors. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2 An Unexpected Guest

**Sorry if anyone had to wait long for this chapter to come out. x3**

**Warnings: None, really. It's all pretty much innocent this time.**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

**Chapter 2~**

Disrupted by the noise of someone entering the mansion, Ciel dropped the pen that he was fiddling with. He sighed and awaited Sebastian and his guest. _Since when do we get visitors, anyway?_ Though the earl, staring daggers into the doors of his study.

"An unexpected guest… Whoever may it be?" The tall butler muttered to himself as he made his way towards the main entrance doors of the Phantomhive mansion. A smirk spread across his face as he faintly remembered the kiss which he and his master had briefly shared recently. Shaking his head slightly to clear his mind of such thoughts, the demon slowly pushed open the doors and was greeted with quite the surprise.

"Ci— Oh, it's just his butler…" Were the first words to escape the lips of the uninvited visitor. Sebastian almost physically cringed at the sound of the annoying person's voice, hiding his irritation behind a soft and inviting smile.

"Come in, sir," motioning the guest in, he stifled a sigh as the child skipped past him and instantly made their way to Ciel's study, as if he owned the place. Sebastian closed the doors and followed their guest – walking much more graciously than them, mind you.

At the sound of rapid footsteps descending upon his study, Ciel looked up from the doodle he'd begun to imprint on the paper before him. As the doors swayed open, his eyes widened in astonishment.

"Ciel Phantomhive!~" Exclaimed the rather familiar voice, much too blissfully.

"Alois Trancy? What on earth are you doing in my mansion? What in hell are you doing being alive, moreover?" Asked the unimpressed bluenette, glaring at the supposedly dead earl of Trancy as if with the belief that looks could kill (kill the already dead, perhaps).

"Ugh, can't I skip explaining all that, or at least explain it later?" Replied the blonde, slightly irritated with Ciel's unwelcoming tone.

"No, you cannot."

"Fine… Well, since my soul was consumed by a demon, I can roam the same realm as all demons, yet without the abilities or 'powers' of one. Is that a good enough explanation?" Without giving the younger boy a chance to speak, he continued. "And, well… I just wanted to visit you because I got a bit bored, Ciel. Is that bad?" Ciel sighed and stifled the urge to roll his bi-coloured eyes at the blonde's pleading tone.

"I suppose it wouldn't be too much of a problem to welcome you with a room and some hospitality…" He trailed off, wondering how much he'll regret allowing those words to slip off his tongue.

"Aw, thanks, Ciel! I didn't expect you to be so kind to an old enemy after all we've gone through," Alois observed, kneeling down in front of Ciel's workplace and peeking over the edge of the desk into said blue-haired boy's eyes.

"Now that you mention those times… Can you guarantee that I can trust a person such as you enough to allow you to sleep in my home?" Ciel wondered, as he tilted his head slightly to the side like a curious dog.

"I don't really have any reason to hate you or harm you anymore, Phantomhive," was the Trancy boy's honest reply. A silence stretched out as the two ex-enemies stared into each other's eyes, neither of them knowing what the other could be thinking at the time. Were they thinking the same things? Perhaps.

After about an hour of paperwork, Ciel decided it was a suitable time to retire. He noticed the fact that the entire time he had been busy with paperwork, Alois had sat in a nearby chair, looking out of the window. _To think one such as the Trancy boy could be patient…_ The bluenette thought as he glanced absentmindedly at said blonde.

"Oh, you're done?" Alois asked, pulling his gaze away from the window and towards the owner of the mansion he was currently sat in.

Ciel moulded the various papers into a neat pile and set it down on one side of the desk. "Yes, I am."

Bored of waiting, Alois got up and walked over to the door, turning to glance at Ciel. "So, will you show me my room or do you expect me to show myself around?" He asked, with a mischievous smirk plastered on his face.

"I do not assume you can be trusted enough to be permitted the freedom of running around my mansion causing a racket wherever you go, Trancy," came the blue-haired earl's reply as he motioned Alois out of the room and escorted him to the seldom used guest bedroom. Meanwhile, Sebastian busied himself with preparing a night outfit for both of the young boys.

As soon as Ciel opened the door to the guest bedroom, Alois practically leaped into it, his entire body practically sparkling with joy. "It's so pretty! I really didn't expect such kindness from you, Phantomhive."

Said bluenette sighed and sat down in a nearby navy armchair as he awaited his butler's arrival. "Sebastian should be here soon with a change of clothes for the night," he told the overly excited blonde boy. As soon as Ciel finished his sentence, the butler politely knocked on the door and entered the room, carrying a pair of pearl white night shirts and two matching kimono-styled night gowns – one sapphire blue and one bright red.

Smiling his usual smile, Sebastian motioned for the two earls to settle on the bed so that he could dress them and explained why he had chosen the kimono-styled nightgowns. "Gowns such as these are often worn by the people of Japan. They positively exaggerate one's curves and, if chosen well for the wearer, contrast very nicely with their appearance." By the time he'd finished his usual description of what Japanese people do and why, the two boys were seated beside each other on the bed, bored expressions plastered to both of their faces.

Ciel barely managed to hide his blush at the thought of being undressed and dressed at the same time as the Trancy boy, in the same room, at the same time. "Can you not dress me in my own room, Sebastian?"

The demon looked up at his master, an almost taunting glint in his eyes. "Of course, master, but would it not save some time to be dressed here and then retire?"

Glaring at his servant, the young earl nodded briefly. "Very well, then."

As Sebastian dressed the two, Ciel attempted his best to hide his blush whilst Alois was holding back the urge to giggle at the younger bluenette.

Once he was clad in the sapphire gown, Ciel swiftly got up off the bed and headed towards the door at an almost desperately fast pace. "I will retire for the now. …Sleep well, Trancy."

Politely, Sebastian bowed to their guest with a gloved hand over his heart and followed his master.

Without further ado, the two young boys retired and the butler returned to whatever he needed to take care of before morning.

During the night, the blonde one of the two sleeping boys seemed to be having trouble with seeking peaceful slumber. Slowly wiping tears from his eyes and cheeks, he rose and lowered himself off the bed. After making up his mind on what to do, Alois treks down the hallways of the mansion towards Ciel's room. The blonde knocked softly on the door before pushing it ajar slightly and looking into the room through the gap. "C-Ciel…?" He whispered, almost inaudibly.

Although he didn't expect a response, he got one. "Trancy? What are you doing out of bed at this unreasonable hour?"

With a pair of bi-coloured eyes staring at him in the darkness of the room, Alois pushed the door a bit more. "I… I couldn't sleep…"

"Oh. I see. Would you like me to make Sebastian prepare you some hot chocolate?"

Considering the idea for a second, the blonde remembered that hot chocolate usually wasn't a method which worked when he was unable to rest peacefully. "Uh… that usually doesn't work. Could… could I… um… s-sleep with you?"

At that, the bluenette was momentarily rather surprised and was about to reject. But… the look on Alois's face told him that the blonde was serious about having trouble sleeping. "I suppose…"

At that, the boy's icy blue eyes lit up. "R-really? You mean it?"

"Of course. Now, get over here before you freeze to death and decay on my – very expensive, mind you – carpet."

Slowly, the blonde walked in, closed the door behind him and padded over to the slightly younger earl. Noticing a slight blush spreading over the dark-haired boy's face, he settled down on the bed and shuffled under the covers.

After a hesitant few seconds, Ciel snaked his arms around Alois's waist and pulled him closer, closing his eyes and murmuring a soft "sweet dreams" before drifting off. Feeling safe and much more comfortable in Ciel's embrace, the blonde fell asleep.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for chapter two. It turned out quite a bit longer than chapter one but I suppose that's good. As a side note, I'll be starting school tomorrow, so it might take me a bit longer to get the next chapter done. Sorry about that.**

**Hope you all enjoyed.**

**Reviews make me happy.**


End file.
